


There's nothing in this world we can't fix with some scissors and glue

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dreams, Family, Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: Kanan gets a surprising, yet not unwelcome visitor.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Kanan Jarrus & Mira Bridger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	There's nothing in this world we can't fix with some scissors and glue

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Next to Me by Sleeping At Last

The fields of Lothal were truly beautiful at sunset. The gold fields clashed with pink and orange sky, Kanan sat near The Ghost and watched as Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb wrestled in the grass a bit away. Hera and Chopper were watching them and were supposedly being the referees, even though Kanan was pretty sure the only rule was that Ezra couldn't use the Force.

It was moments like these that made Kanan fight for peace. That made him risk his life again and again. 

To see the smiles on their faces and hear their laughter. 

(Kanan ignored the fact that they were laughing because Sabine was beating the shit out of Ezra.) 

He was deep in thought when he sensed someone behind him. Hand already on his lightsaber, he turned around warily. 

A woman stood behind him, watching the trio in the distance a sad smile crossed her face. 

"May I sit with you?" She asked, it wasn't much of a question, more a statement but Kanan got the feeling she would leave if he insisted.

"Uh... if you want." His hand motioned to the ground beside him with the hand that wasn't on the lightsaber. He watched her sit down with the grace of a queen. He felt like he knew this woman, the way she watched the others, it was vaguely familiar. Her hair was drawn back into a hair wrap, leaving no hair visible. Her dress was a light purple that matched the fabric in her hair. Her blue eyes held a hint of sadness but also purpose and certainty. 

Suddenly it dawned on him. He knew those eyes, they were usually narrowed at him and complaining about some Jedi tradition.

"Mira Bridger?" He said, she turned to him, eyes sparkling. 

"That's me. It took you long enough." She teased. His hand was still on his lightsaber so she gently removed it. 

"You'll have no need for a weapon." She said simply. She reminded Kanan painfully of Master Billaba with her calm yet firm demeanor.

"He's so big." She said after a long time of silence. In all honesty Ezra looked pitifully small compared to Zeb and Sabine, who were both taller than him, but Kanan realized the last time Mira had seen her son was when he was seven. 

Kanan followed her gaze to the blue haired boy wrestling with the Lasat twice his size. 

"Thank you, for training him." She said softly. She smiled but didn't look at him. "He was always lonely, even as a child he didn't have many friends. Now he has your team." She explained. 

Kanan nodded. "He's helped all of us. Especially me, I used to be afraid of my past. Now I have to answer a thousand questions about it." 

He didn't know why he was opening up to this ghost whatever she was but it felt right, like she deserved to know. 

Mira laughed. "He always asked so many questions." She shook her head. "It was even worse when he was a toddler. 'Why is the sky blue? Why do we need plates?' And of course the questions about what we did when we left him with Tseebo. I hated lying to him but he couldn't know yet."

Kanan inwardly shuddered at thr thiught of toddler Ezra, he nodded. "Sometimes hiding the truth is better, even if they want to know." He agreed. 

Mira looked at Kanan and cocked her head. "How is teaching? I know you didn't leave the Jedi in a positive manner. And I know reliving things like that can be... difficult." She chose her words carefully, another way she was like Master Billaba. A tiny part of Kanan wondered if she was the wild one or if it was her husband that Ezra had gotten that trait from. 

He sighed. "It's hard. I want to be like my master because she was the one who taught me everything I know. Her methods don't work with Ezra." He answered truthfully. 

Mira chuckled. "He's a wild child then?" 

"Oh definitely. Always getting into trouble." At Mira's concerned look he quickly finished. "He's a good kid, though. He cares about people and wants to help, I wouldn't be training if he weren't." 

Mira looked slightly relieved. "You and the others are good for him." She hummed. "Maybe better than Ephriam and I ever would have been."

"You two sacrificed everything for him. We accidently left him on an Imperial ship on the first mission we had with him." Kanan admitted, he rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

Mira giggled. "We never did that, still, he's thriving with your team. Anyways, it's no use dwelling on the ifs and could haves. Tell me about your boy." 

Your boy. Kanan felt a swell of pride when she called Ezra his boy.

"He's creative, smart, great with mechanics, sassy, a little pest at times." 

"He was always a funny child, he's rather toy around with broken devices than play with toys or games."

That sounded like Ezra. Kanan had stopped trying to find things for Ezra. Instead he just had to bring him something broken for the boy to break into a grin. 

"We love him." 

"Good." Mira declared, she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't ask for anymore." She and Kanan looked over as Ezra and Chopper began arguing. Kanan rolled his eyes at their antics and turned to look at Mira. 

She was gone without a trace. He felt the wind ruffle his hair and he looked back to where Ezra was attempting to dismantle the droid. The shouting seemed far away despite being so close. 

Kanan awoke with a start. He sat up and listened to the others laugh at Ezra chased Chopper around the ship. Beside him Hera stirred awake as well.

"Love?" Hera's voice sounded tired as she half-sat up. 

"Yeah?" He turned to her, she shoved a pillow over her head and laid back down. 

"Go rescue my droid before Ezra makes him a wall trophy."


End file.
